Teasing
by MishaHime
Summary: The Straw Hat crew's newest guest is giving their ship's navigator a hard time. How is the hot-blooded red head going to deal with this cruel man?
1. Meanie

**Okay! Let's see if I can get back into the swing of things here on . I miss writing fanfics, just never had time lately. A pairing I am recently in love and obsessed with is Law x Nami! I don't know what it is, but the two of them have just stolen my heart!**

**Law is definitely a challenge to write for so let's see how I do! **

"You're merely lying to yourself if you can sit there and tell me you don't care for me." That voice. Belonging to the one and only Trafalgar Law. Oh how that man's voice got on her very last nerve!

The Straw Hat's navigator turned to glare at the ship's newest guest.

"I can assure you, Trafalgar, that is not the case. I would be lying to myself if I said I had an ounce of feeling for you in any positive manner!" She yelled, pumping her fist in the air. This seemed to only get a laugh out of the man sitting in front of her. If Nami wasn't pissed before, she sure as hell was now.

"Gah! What is with you?! You and that dark chuckling. It's weird and it pisses me off! You think you're so much better. If it weren't for Luffy, I'd have thrown you overboard by now to let the fishes have their way with your anchored body!" She yelled, leaving the room, but not before slamming the door as hard as she could, which caused a vase on the shelf in the room to come crashing to the ground. All the Surgeon of Death could do was smirk.

"He just doesn't know when to shut up! I mean seriously! Saying things like that will get him a black eye one of these days." Nami huffed, picking random objects up around the room that she shared with the ship's archaeoligst.

Said woman glanced up from the book she was reading to look at a very flustered Nami.

"Perhaps Trafalgar-san has a sort of crush on you?" Robin offered, closing her book. There was no way she was going to get any reading done with her roommate as upset and angry as she was.

"Crush? Him? Me? Robin," Nami began, walking over to the older woman, putting her hand on the woman's forehead. "are you feeling alright? You don't have a fever." She said, checking her own forehead to compare. This caused the raven-haired woman to chuckle and remove Nami's hand while keeping a hold on her wrist gently.

"Sometimes, men, especially young men like Trafalgar-san, aren't the best at expressing their feelings. He may just be teasing you because he likes you."

"What would an alternative be?" Nami asked, putting her bottom lip out.

"He's a very sick man with a sick sense of humor."

Nami's head hit the desk she was seated at.

**I realize this chapter is insanely short but I'm trying to pace it out and develop the story a little further. To be honest I was intending for this to be a one-shot but there are too many Straw Hat members to have fun with. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


	2. What?

It was dinnertime on the Thousand Sunny and everyone was gathered in the kitchen around the table. Luffy, as usual, was grabbing every which way for the precious meat sprawled out on the large dining table.

"Luffy! Cut it out! You can't just eat all the meat!" The long-nosed sniper complained, smacking the captain's hand away from his plate.

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy chanted, stuffing his cheeks.

"He eats like a...I don't even know what to call it!" Kin'emon complained, a horrified look on his face as he stared down the table at the crew's captain.

"A black hole." Zoro muttered, dodging a bone that was thrown at him by their beloved captain.

Nami and Robin giggled at their swordsman's deduction of what their captain looked like with his eating habits. Nami's smile quickly began fading as she felt a sudden chill run through the air. Through the entire dinner, she felt a sort of, uneasiness, as though someone were staring at her. When she finally did look up from her meal, she came into direct eye contact with none other than the Heart Pirate captain himself. Said man turned his lips up into a smirk, and turned his attention back to his plate.

_"He is so messing with me! Seriously! Why can't he just, leave me alone?! He is such a smug jerk! Oh what I wouldn't give to just knock his teeth out." _

"Nami. Nami. Nami!"

"What, Luffy!" Nami answered, looking down the table at the loud young man.

"I've been calling your name for like, five minutes!" Luffy complained, poking at his teeth with a toothpick. Nami's blinked a couple of times, and turned to look at everyone at the table.

"You did? I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah. Thoughts of Law, and all the pervy things he could do to her." Usopp snickered, getting a laugh out of Franky.

"Yo Ho Ho! I wonder if Law-san has had a chance to see Nami's panties yet?" Brook asked, high-fiving Usopp.

Whack! Whack! Whack!

All three men had lumps on the top of their heads with a very angry navigator standing above them.

"Shut the hell up you idiots!" She yelled, visible steam could be seen coming out of her head.

"Ow! Nami that hurt!" Usopp complained, rubbing his head.

"Stop spewing nonesense and you won't get hurt." Nami fumed, walking out of the kitchen.

The kitchen became deathly quiet as everyone turned to look at Law, who, during the whole scene, had produced a sinister smirk on his face.

"Oi. Zoro. I don't know if I like the look on Law's face." Usopp whispered, leaning close to said swordsman.

"Ah! Get away from me! With your luck she'll come back in here and beat us both up!" Zoro fussed, moving to sit in the spot that Nami had once occupied.

"So. Who's turn is it to do dishes?" Sanji asked, lighting up a cigarrette.

Everyone turned to look at their captain.

"No way! Last night was Nami's turn and she conned me into doing the dishes! It's her turn!"

"Your fault for letting her con you into it." Sanji stated boredly as he left the kitchen.

"Normally I would help you Luffy, but I have to get back to a project I was working on." Robin said, following the ship's cook.

"Gotta go!" Usopp yelled, grabbing Chopper and running out the door.

"No fair! Get back here and help me Usopp!" Luffy yelled, chasing after the boys.

Zoro looked around and noticed the only two left in the kitchen were himself and Law.

"Where the hell did Brook, Kin'emon and the brat go?!" He yelled, slamming a fist on the table. "And how did I get stuck doing the dishes?" He sighed, getting up to gather the dishes.

"Would you like help with that?"

For a split second Zoro had forgotten the other man was even in the room with him. He turned a questioning brow toward the fellow swordsman.

"Uh, sure. But you don't have to if you don't want. We don't usually make guests do work around the ship." Zoro replied, moving to the sink with the dishes.

"I don't mind. I might as well help out somehow." Was the captain's response as he stood next to the swordsman at the sink.

"Alright. I'll wash. You dry then."

"Fine."

Night had descended upon the Thousand Sunny and everyone was nicely tucked away in their rooms, most likely sleeping. Well, everyone aside from the crew's navigator who seemed to be under a certain type of punishment from her captain for trying to ditch him with the dishes. She had been made to swap with Usopp for the night's watch.

"I don't know why he's so mad. So I promised him a week's worth of meat in one sitting next time we docked to get supplies. Not my fault he didn't get anyone to do his night of dish duty." Nami grumbled, rubbing her arms to keep warm. The air was at a bone-chilling degree and the navigator merely had a small jacket to keep herself warm.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you go on watch? Or are you just crazy." A lazy voice questioned, causing Nami to jump and whirl around.

"You! What are you doing here?" She yelled, pointing at the Heart captain.

Law just raised an eyebrow at the young woman, frowning.

"What?"

"You're loud."

"Are you serious?!" Nami yelled, standing up to confront the man before her.

"Point proven." Law stated, throwing something at the navigator.

"What's this?" Nami asked, spreading the item out. _"A blanket?" _She thought, looking back up at Law.

"It's supposed to be freezing tonight. I understand why your captain put you on watch tonight, but it is indeed a cruel night for him to do so. That should help, even if only a little." And with that, he went back inside the ship.

To say Nami was shocked would be an understatement. She looked down at the blanket in her arms, then back at the door that the doctor went through, and smiled.

**That's it for chapter 2! I feel as though I'm becoming more comfortable with writing again. **


	3. Questions

"What are your intentions." The posed question came out more as a statement, turning the surgeon's attention to the woman in the doorway of the room he was currently occupying.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, miss navigator?" He questioned, tipping his hat up to get a better look at the red-haired woman.

"I have and don't avoid the question." Nami replied, stepping more into the room. Law merely sighed, lowering his hat back down to cover his eyes, resuming his lying position on the small sofa that sat in the middle of the room.

"Answer me, Trafalgar!" In the next instant, the door behind Nami was slammed shut, and the captain's face was directly in front of hers. With the mere force of a pat on her shoulder, Law had her pinned to the door. Nami's eyes, wide with shock, merely stared at the hard grey ones before her.

"Last time I checked, Nami-ya, I don't take orders from you. From anyone really." The tone at which the surgeon was using sent shivers down the young woman's spine. A feeling Nami couldn't figure out if she liked or not.

"I believe myself to be a very patient man. And I believe I've been far more patient with your hot-tempered self than I care to admit." Law stated, moving his hand to trace his finger along her jaw-line, down the nape of her neck, stopping at her collarbone.

"Wha-What do you mean, patient?" Nami gasped, bringing her hand up to grasp Law's.

"Careful now, Nami-ya. I will give you one answer to one question. Choose wisely now." Law smirked, pulling his face back to allow the navigator room to breathe.

_"Is this guy...crazy?" _She thought, her grip on Law's wrist shaking.

The surgeon moved his face closer to the nape of her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder, his cool breath forming goosebumps just below her ear. "Are you afraid?" He questioned, smirking.

"Your intentions." The Heart captain blinked, pulling back once again to get a good look at the woman's face.

"Intentions?"

"That is the question I want answered. What are your intentions with this crew. With our captain."

Law merely stared at the woman before him, unblinking. _"Her thoughts at this moment are not about herself, but that of her crew? Much less, that blockhead?" _Chuckling, Law released his hold on navigator, and took a step back.

Nami stared up at the man who seemed to captivate her every waking thought with determined eyes.

"Very well, Nami-ya. I will answer your question. My intention for your beloved crew, and your beloved captain is quite simple." He started, walking over to the window that took up a vast part of his room.

"I need your crew's strength to take down Kaidou, the Yonko. Nothing more, nothing less." At that exact moment, lightning struck, illuminating the dark room the two were occupying, the flash revealing a mischevious glint in the surgeon's eyes.

_"Kaidou. One of the four Yonko. He stated this when he initially began the alliance. There's no way there's no hidden agenda." _The red-head thought, straightening herself, taking a few steps forward.

"You can't sit here and tell me there isn't some hidden objective from all of this. What are you going to do if we do somehow, by some miracle, defeat Kaidou? Will you then turn on us and try to kill all of us?! Why are you messing with our captain's head the way you are? Luffy is far too trusting and that is something you have taken complete advantage of!" Nami yelled, voicing all of her thoughts and fears.

Law moved toward the woman again, an angry look in those normally calm eyes of his. He reached his hand out and Nami instinctively flinched away from him.

The sound of the door opening surprised the young navigator and she turned just in time to see the surgeon closing the door behind himself. Letting out a breath, the young red-head slumped to the floor.

* * *

"You're dead wrong."

Robin looked up from papers that were sprawled out across her desk.

"Wrong about what, Nami?"

"Law. His feelings. When you said he may just like me, you were dead wrong Robin."

The older woman turned to fully face the younger woman sitting in front of her, eyeing her with a speculating gaze.

"How did you come up with that conclusion? Did something...happen?" The archeologist asked hesitantly, not fully understanding how to deal with the woman in front of her. But that feeling of unease quickly turned to one of shock and she looked upon Nami's shaking form. Upon further inspection, Robin noted that tears were streaming down the red-head's cheeks. Her eyes widened in a mixture of shock and wonder.

"Nami tell me what happened between you and Law." She ordered gently, moving to sit next to the woman on her bed.

"He's going to betray Luffy, Robin. I can feel it, and I don't know what to do about it!" She cried, leaning into the older woman. Robin simply held onto Nami as she continued to cry.

"What do you mean that Trafalgar-san is going to betray Luffy? Did he say he was going to?"

"No! I asked him what his intentions were and he told me to take down Kaidou. But I don't, no, I can't believe that! There's no way he'll leave it at just that." Robin began stroking Nami's hair, trying to soothe the hysterical woman in her arms.

"Why do you feel that way? Do you not trust our captain enough to understand the position he's put himself, as well as his entire crew, in?"

"I just think Luffy is too kind-hearted. I don't want him to hurt anymore than he already has."

An image of Ace and his smiling face flashed through the raven-haired woman's mind and she shut her eyes, almost wincing at the memory.

"Very well. If you believe Law's intentions are more than what he says, the only thing you can do now is go to our captain about it." Nami's head shot up and her wide, brown eyes stared deep into light blue ones.

"I can't bother Luffy with this!"

"Ah, but you can. Luffy will understand Nami. He would want you tell him."

Nami turned her gaze to anything but the eyes that were locked on her.

"But, what if Luffy doesn't listen?"

"Then he doesn't. But you will at least know that you warned him." Robin finished, standing up to resume her position at the desk.

_"Luffy..."_ Nami thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3! Lord I don't even know what to say about this chapter...**


End file.
